False Face
by a1tymdiva
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP!! Draco pretends to go out with Hermione to keep Pansy away and Hermione pretends to go out with Draco to make Ron jealous but will it end up in vain if they fall for eachother? DM/HG or HG/RW. Read and Review!!
1. Running Away

**False Face**

**By: GaiNax**

Hermione woke up in the morning to see her cat Crookshanks lying in bed next to her. It wasn't long since she had a fight with her parents last night. Every year, dreadful things happen to her but she was a bit reluctant on telling her parents. She thought they knew nothing of it but when her parents confronted her this year, it was quite a shock. Her parents have known what happened to her during her past years in Hogwarts but unlike normal muggle parents, they had decided to let it go. But when they had 'accidentally' read Hermione's letter saying she was Head Girl blah … blah … blah and she was going to be part of a plan to lure Voldemort, her parents had to put their foot down. They were ok, actually they were quite impressed that their daughter is going to be Head Girl but they weren't too keen on the 'Voldemort' thing. You see the plan was to use Hermione as bait, seeing that Voldemort hates muggles or muggle born people and she's also Harry Potter's friend. 

Flashback 

Hermione entered her living room to see her mom looking at a piece of parchment with the Hogwarts logo on it. Just the paper she was looking for. 

"Hermione? What is the meaning of this? I know we are … what's that term again?"

"Muggles?"

"Yes, dear. Muggles as you call it. We; Your father and I are muggles. And you think that we'd take you away from Hogwarts if we ever found out that you'd be in any danger. But dear, do you think that we'd actually keep you away from something you love?"

"Well… no?" Hermione hesitated to answer her mother's question. What she thought was the total opposite of what came out of her mouth. She thought that her parents, like other muggle parents, don't understand the ways of the wizarding world. She didn't want to leave Harry and especially Ron. They've been friends for too long for her mother to forbid her to go to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I found this letter from Mr. Dumbledore. He said you're going to be Head Girl this school year, but also you're going to be in a plan to capture … Voldemort or something."

"Mother! How could you say you-know-who's name?"

_"Well you see I don't know who he is."_

_"That's a relief. You wouldn't want to meet him"_

"Hermione… I want you to go to Hogwarts and everything but since I don't want you to partake in the plan, I've arranged you to go to the nearest secondary school nearby. I think St. Matthias would be a great school for you. They have an extended French program plus among 90% of the students that attend St. Matthias end up in great university and end up doing great things in the future."

"But I want to be an auror."

"Yes I know dear, but your father and I have come to the conclusion that it's best for you to stay here in London." Her mother took a sip of her coffee and looked at her daughter solemnly.

"No! You don't know what's best for me…" tears formed in her eyes. 'How could they ask me to leave my friends, I won't ever have friends, except the ones I keep on my shelves. I never had any friends aside from books until I went to Hogwarts and met Harry and Ron.' "I want to go to Hogwarts! Out of all the people …" she sobbed. "I bet you that even Draco Malfoy wouldn't stop me from achieving great things, but you people are my parents… how – could – you?"

"Unfortunately you have no choice, my dear. You're going to St. Matthias no matter what. Even if that Draco Malfoy came and saved you from this place."

End Flash Back

Hermione sat up on her bed showing no emotion. She didn't really feel sad or mad or anything anymore. She took out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in the ink. She's writing a letter to her friend.

Dear Ron,

How's your summer going? Mine is just fine. If you call 'not being able to go to Hogwarts' fine then I'm just fine … peachy even. I just want to say that I was being sarcastic in the sentence prior to this one. My parents … well actually it was just my mother… she read my letter from Headmaster Dumbledore talking about the plan to capture Voldemort. I'm sure you got one too. Anyways, upon reading it, she has decided to make me go to a muggle school. Can you believe it? My mother, turning against me even though, all my life she kept telling me how I should experience more things. Well I want to experience in the defeat of Voldemort but no … I have to live in muggle London for the rest of my life. I'm planning to run away from home since it isn't very long until school starts. Approximately 32 hours. I hope you get this letter in time. I'm going to stay somewhere near King's Cross Station. See you at Hogwarts. My parents cannot stop Hermione Granger. It's their fault; they raised me to be like this.

With love,

Hermione

Hermione grinned at the last sentence. It is true; her parents had raised her to be like this. A stubborn yet very determined and persevere girl. She grabbed her suitcase, since the trunk was too heavy to shove out the window, and place all her clothes and school supplies in it. While packing her things, she realized what she had said last night about Draco Malfoy. She wondered if he would actually come rescue her. 'Ha, yeah right!' she thought and zipped up her suitcase. It was already nine o'clock. She had to get moving. Hermione threw the suitcase out the window but the thud was barely even heard. How she was going to get out, she didn't know. Then an idea came to her. 

"Good morning mum and dad. I want to get a head start on things so I'm going to bookstore and buy the necessary things I need for school. I mean school starts in a day or so."

"You're absolutely right, 'Mione. I'm glad you got over the Hogwarts business quickly. Here's £ 70.32. Spend it well dear."

"Oh I will mother." She smiled innocently, while actually planning something in her head. She had better ways to spend the money than on books. She walked out the door and headed to the back yard where her room window is located. She pulled her suitcase and ran to the bus stop. 

"£1.40 please." The bus driver said.

"Oh sure." She rummaged through her pocket to look for change and she finally found some, which she used to pay the driver. She sat down to a seat next to a window. It was the only seat available. Every other seat was occupied, well aside for the one she's sitting in and the one next to it. (A/n: I'm imagining that this is a TTC – a Canadian bus - bus since I don't know what buses in London look like.) She glanced around the bus and saw one of her old school mates. She didn't know how she was able to recognize him, but she did. She didn't want him to ask her any questions so she pulled up her hood. A few minutes later, they had reached the outskirts of London. Much to her surprise, the bus was still pretty crowded. She assumed everyone was headed to the other side of London where the train station was located. 

She was about to fall asleep until they stopped at a bus stop and a boy with silvery blonde hair entered. 'That looks oddly familiar' she thought but decided to shrug it off until the boy sat down next to her. She turned and looked at him. It was Draco Malfoy. He was carrying a duffle bag and he was wearing muggle clothes. It was a sweater that had a dog on it and it said 'Exco'. "Of all the people in Hogwarts, I didn't expect you to be riding muggle transport."

"Well for your information, mudblood, I ran away from home. How rebellious of me." He smirked.

"That's nothing to be proud of."

"Since when did you talk this way?"

"Oh … you really should hear the words I think but don't say."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever Granger, just buzz off."

"Unfortunately … I can't. You see there's no room and I was here first so why won't you take your stuck up posterior and sit somewhere else." 

"That's the problem with muggle transportation," he said. He didn't move. 'That mudblood thinks she can just tell me to do things … well she's got another thing coming.'

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Aren't you going to leave?" Draco mimicked. 

"Sod off." Hermione huffed and turned to look at the window.

Draco smiled and sat back on the seat. He felt rather uncomfortable 'but this'll do' he thought. He anxiously waited until they reached King's Cross Station. He looked to his side and saw Hermione dozing off. 'It'd be funny to see the mudblood freak out when she sees that she's missed her stop but then if she's somewhere else, I really wouldn't get to see it then.' He frowned. He took out his wand and poked Hermione's side.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed aloud. She was quite embarrassed of her outburst. Everyone was looking at her like she's some kind of weirdo. "What the hell do you think you're doing Draco Malfoy?"

"Just waking you up…" He swung his bag over his shoulder, purposely hitting Hermione's head. 

"Bastard…" she muttered under her breath. Then she followed him out the bus with her suitcase. 

"Hermione!" She turned around to see Ron across the street waving his hand.

"Ron … I'm so glad you're here."

"I thought you were going to stay somewhere near the station, I didn't think you'd actually stay at the station itself."

"I just got here, fool." She pulled Ron closely and hugged him. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"I didn't tell them that I was going to meet you here."

"Oh. Well school's going to start soon so I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy some supplies. Well after I convert the money I got from my parents. I'll be able to get 14 galleons worth of things." She sighed.

"Only 14?"

"I ran away from home. I pretended that I was going to buy books for school. Do you think my parents is going to give me more than £70?"

"Well I have no idea what the currency is so … yah. I'm just glad you're here. You're lucky you don't have to buy a lot of things this year." He smiled and patted his red hair. 

"Yeah."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and headed to Diagon Alley. They bought their school supplies and were about to leave. Unfortunately for Hermione, she met Draco Malfoy again. 

"Are you stalking me mudblood?"

"Watch it ferret boy." Ron raised his wand to Draco's face. "I learned a lot of hexes over the summer and I'm not afraid to use them."

Draco backed away and winked at Hermione before she left.

"What is wrong with him this year?"

"Muggle transportation." Hermione mumbled. 

"And what was he talking about … stalking him? You would never stalk him right?" 

"Of course not! What do you think I am? Some love sick teeny bopper?"

Ron didn't want to talk to Hermione when she's moody and backed away. Both of them headed to the Leaky Cauldron where they decided to use the Floo Powder to reach the Burrow. 

"You can stay at my place … we're going to be leaving tomorrow. Besides, I need someone to pack my things for me."

Hermione shot him a look but entered the fireplace anyway. "Weasley residence." She walked out of the Weasley's fireplace and waited for Ron. "Hurry up…" She mumbled, tapping her shoe on the ground. 

"I'm here." Ron appeared through the fireplace filled with ash. 

"You look disgusting." She said wiping black dirt from his face. 

"Why thank you." He grabbed Hermione's arm and told her to follow him upstairs. They walked up the creaky stairs and entered his room. "Go on … I know you want to …"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Disgusting pig …"

"Aw c'mon 'Mione, I know you want to."

"Not this year…" She walked away from the bed and headed for the door.

"Please?" Ron begged. "Please …"

A/N: What did Ron want? So … how do you like my fanfic so far? I hope you review it. Anyways thanks to my reviewers. **Bold** ones are signed reviews and not bold ones are anonymous reviews. 

**Belle**- No Ron and Hermione aren't going out … but it depends on how this story goes. It might be a Ron/Hermione fanfic or Draco/Hermione fanfic. The first two chapters are either Hermione or Draco's p.o.v right? But you haven't read the third fic yet? It can always change to Ron's point of view.

Kristina- Thanks ^_^

Michee- No Ron just wanted something else … read chapter 2. 

**Mjade**- Thanks. I don't plan to stop.

**Icy Stormz**- Yes I live in Toronto… more like Scarborough but maybe when I'm grown up or something I'll move to downtown Toronto. 

**Trip**- Yes I'll update soon.

Unknown person- No Ron didn't want sex … I would never write such a thing …

**Strife21**- Ron's referring to something … read chapter 2. 

Unknown person- Read chapter 2.


	2. You're beautiful...

**False Face**

**By: GaiNax**

"Please?" Ron begged. "Please … Please pack my bags for me …"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just use magic?"

"I'd like to but it's still the summer and you know we can't use magic …"

"Right…" she said as she stuffed his clothes in the trunk not bothering to fold them. "Where are your books?" She asked.

"Down there." He pointed to Fred and George's books from last year. 

Hermione sighed and placed them in the trunk on top of his clothes. "There … are you happy now?"

Ron smiled. "Yup."

Ron and Hermione spent the afternoon playing chess until everyone came home. Ginny hugged Hermione as soon as she found out that she was staying with them, even if she already has to leave tomorrow. She spent the whole evening talking to the Weasleys that they forgot about dinner. Since food made by magic isn't as good as made food, they went to the restaurant near King's Cross Station. It was also the restaurant a certain Slytherin is currently living in. 

The Weasleys and Hermione entered the nicely furnished restaurant. It was filled with red velvet chairs and the decorations were very classy. They Weasley family decided to spend their hard earned galleons to celebrate Hermione being a Head Girl. They were about to take a seat in the non-smoking section of the restaurant but something caught their eye. 

"You're right 'Mione, you're not stalking him … he's stalking you." 

"Uh huh…" she nodded. Completely not paying attention for she was hungry. I mean she is hungry. 

"Aren't you going to tell him off or anything? Call him a stupid prat and hex him or something."

"Like you said before, we can't use unauthorized magic during the summer though those weren't your exact words…" She followed the Weasleys to their table.

Ron quickly followed Hermione. "Are you implying that I don't have a good vocabulary?" 

"No Weasel, I think she is saying that you don't have a good vocabulary …" a voice behind their backs interrupted. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked the blonde haired boy behind her. "Do you have a crush on me or something? Why are you following me?"

"Me … crush on you … you wish mudblood." Draco said laughing hard. 'Me? Have a crush on a muggle born? As if! I'd rather be a Death Eater … or not.' He frowns when he remembered the reason he ran away. 

Flash Back 

"Draco, my boy … this Christmas, you will be a Death Eater. I will send a carriage to pick you up before The 25th of December. You had better learn all the Dark Magic spells and curses in this book by the time I send the carriage." Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man also his father, pointed at a thick worn out book on the side table. 

"But … I don't want to be a Death Eater. Besides you can't make me! I am your only heir."

"It's not the time for you to be throwing one of your hissy fits." He walked up to his son preparing to slap him. 

"Ok fine … I'll be a stupid Death Eater." Draco almost puked when he succumbed to his father's demand. 'Why am I so weak against my father?' he thinks about all the times that his father threatened to hit him and all the times he said yes to things he didn't want to do. But he still does them because he doesn't want to have the same fate as his mother. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, stood up to Lucius one day and he killed her with the Avada Kedavra.    

"That's good…" He threw the book at Draco. "Here! Read up on it. I'm going to sleep. Go buy your stupid books for that stupid school, Hogwarts. And by the way, your cousin from Toronto sent you a package.  It's over there by the corner. I don't know why you need to open it. We all know it's just a bunch of muggle things we have no use for."

Draco walked over to the corner and opened his package as soon as his muggle hating father left the room. He knew that it was just a bunch of muggle items but he could control himself. The package came attached with a letter.

Dearest cousin Draco,

Hey cous, it's me Andréa. My stepmother, Natasha, decided that we should move to Toronto. I know it's such a wonderful place but I really miss Trois Rivières, cous. I miss Quebec City too. We have those fun carnavals during the month of February but no … I live in Toronto. There's always one thing you can count on, fun raves, awesome clubs and really nice clothes. I know you'd rather hex and torture little bunnies right now but please bear with me. I lost contact with my friends. I never bothered asking for their addresses and I'm sure daddy wouldn't allow me to owl them. I need to vent so you're the only person I could think of who would listen to me? Daddy is sending me to a witches' college in France tomorrow so I decided to go shopping. I found some really neat stuff at Stitches and I got you an Exco sweater plus some Roots and some Tims that I got at Yorkdale mall. I hope you wear them … though I doubt you would be able to since your father is so uptight. I'm so sorry that auntie Narcissa died. I send my condolences to you. I hope you have fun at Hogwarts. I know I loved it during my years at Beauxbatons but it was really hard to compete with those girls who are part veela. 

Sincerely,

Your dearest cousin, Andréa 

Draco folded the letter and opened his package. It was definitely full of sweaters. He decided to put on the one with the funny looking dog and he carried the rest into his room. He was sure that he didn't want to be a Death Eater so the only way out was to run away. He knew that his father would be able to find him within 5 minutes but why would he bother? He shoved his things into his duffle bag, also a gift from his cousin, Andréa. 

Draco walked out of his mansion confidently seeing that his father was asleep upstairs. 'He's probably dreaming of things to torture during the time period I'm gone…' Draco thought. He heaved his heavy duffle bag and headed to the bus station. He waited for 5 minutes until the bus arrived. "Slow muggle transportation…" He entered the bus and the only seat available was to this hooded figure. He heard of people like that from Andréa's stories. "A thug perhaps?" He walked over to the hooded figure and sat next to him. Or so he thought it was a 'him'.

The next he knew, the hooded figure turned to its side and looked at Draco. It was Hermione. 'Granger? What the hell is she doing in this side of town?' 

"Of all the people in Hogwarts, I didn't expect you to be riding muggle transport."

**End Flash Back**

"Um … Draco? Are you still there?" Hermione prodded him with her wand. "You seem …distant."

"Huh? Oh yah. Now what were we discussing?"

"Oh just you jumping in a lake, drowning and never to be heard of again." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the table where his family was sitting at. "Ta!" He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Draco. 'I'm the one who's got the girl…' he thought smugly. Ron had and still has a crush on Hermione ever since the Yule Ball. He hadn't realized that Hermione had grown into such a fine young woman until some other guy had her. Ron wasn't certain if Draco likes her but he didn't want to find out either. He wanted to be the one to make the first move. Draco wasn't an easy competition. Half the girls at Hogwarts would give their right arm just to be in the same vicinity as Draco Malfoy although they wouldn't admit it. He's heard some girls gossiping about Draco Malfoy and the fact that he's the most desirable bachelor in Hogwarts since Oliver Wood. Ron frowned at this thought. 'Why can't I have a girl? Just one. Hermione Granger. That stupid ferret can have all the girls he want but can't he leave just one for me?' Ron sat next to Hermione implying that they're together.

"Ron … aren't you a bit too close?" Hermione complained that Ron was clinging onto her all evening.

"I don't think so. Do you?" He wrapped his arm around Hermione. 

She felt uncomfortable being in Ron's arms? "Yes. I do think so. Why are you doing this? Do you actually think that Draco's interested in me or vice versa?" 

"No… I don't think. I know. Hermione, you're a wonderful, beautiful, and smart girl. It's not like it isn't obvious that people are interested in you. I mean in the fourth year, you were with Krum. In the fifth year, Ginny told me that she caught you snogging with one of the Ravenclaw boys. And just last year you got a lot of valentines from people in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

'Too bad I didn't get any from Slytherin' she thought. She's starting to develop a crush on Malfoy. You know how people keep saying you like so and so then finally you end up liking them.

"Well … aren't you going to say anything? Maybe something like 'Thank you Ron for complimenting me?'" He saw Hermione looking around the restaurant. "Hermione? Are you okay?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face but she didn't seem to notice. "HERMIONE!" 

Everyone in the restaurant looked at Ron. He never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. Draco heard him too. He decided to walk over to the table.

"Is the mudblood deaf or something?" He got the attention of everyone at the table. The whole Weasley family was glaring at him. "What? That's what she is! A Muggle-born freak."

Hermione might have learned to ignore his mudblood comments for a couple of years now but now that she likes him, his comments hurt much more than it did before. She cared about what he thought of her. 'He thinks I'm a freak … a mudblood freak…' she tried to hold back the tears but to no avail. As soon as she felt tears forming, she ran to the washroom.

By the time she came back, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay? If it wasn't the summer time, I would've hexed him to the next millennium." 

"Yes… I'm okay Ron. Don't worry." She hugged him tightly and bid the family goodbye. "I think I'll go back now. I need some sleep. Is it okay if I sleep in Ginny's room?"

"Yeah. Take Ginny's room. It's getting late anyway. We'll head back with you." Mrs. Weasley said.

The whole Weasley family plus Hermione went back home. Everything else was pretty awkward. They said their goodbyes during the morning and they went to the station. They crossed platform 9 ¾ with ease. They saw Harry and everyone else in their year. They went onto the train and they headed towards the compartment they always go to every year but this year was different. The Head Girl and Head Boy were supposed to have their own compartment together.

"I think the new Head Boy is Peter Clearwater." Ron said. He knew that Peter was a very smart boy. His sister was Head Girl once. His sister was also Ron's sister in-law. Percy married Penelope just last year.  

"I hope so… it better not be someone from Slytherin. I mean we all know that they get in by family relations … as in they bribe themselves into the positions they want." Harry pointed out.

Hermione always liked a Slytherin bashing conversation during the beginning of the year but this year she decided to stop. She waved goodbye to her friends and walked into the compartment. Much to her surprise it was Draco Malfoy. 'This is getting really weird. Why is everywhere?'

"Oh so you're Head Girl. That's a comforting thought … being in the same dorm with you for 10 whole months…" he smirked. "…Not!"

"It's not like I want to live with you either…"

"The feeling's mutual mudblood."

Hermione cringed at the word mudblood. Ever since last night, she's become super sensitive to that word. Especially since Draco is the only one calling her that. Tears started forming in her eyes again. She really couldn't control herself this time. 

"Don't cry… you look really scary with red eyes. Doesn't make you look good." Draco slouched back on his chair and smiled at the crying 7th year. "I'm kidding. You don't look that horrible. I mean you still look way better than Parkinson."

Hermione knew better than to ask but she did anyway … out of curiosity. "Then why did you go out with her for such a long time?"

"I'm betrothed to her."

"Eww… that is sick." They both laughed but stopped when they realized who's who. "Anyways… I think we should compromise, as in a truce?"

"No thanks Hermione. I'll act however I like." Draco had a plan. He wouldn't really say anyone's first name unless he had a motive. 'I'll make Boy wonder and the weasel pay.' He thought. 

"Ok … Draco." She smiled. 'Maybe he does like me after all.'

They reached Hogwarts and entered the castle. They both watched the sorting and cheered whenever someone was sorted into their house. Unfortunately the ceremony ended and they will part ways. They were going to be in the same dorm but on the first day back, Dumbledore had allowed them to stay with their own house for the last time. 

This was the perfect time to wreak havoc in the Gryffindor community thought Draco. He decided to walk Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone knew where the entrance was. Ron saw Draco holding Hermione's hand. Ron was turning red… as red as his own hair.

"Ron … you okay?" Harry looked at his friend who was fuming.

"No! Of course I am not okay. The girl I like is holding hands with the guy I hate. That makes me so mad."

They reached the Fat Lady's portrait and waited until everyone went in. Hermione and Draco were outside the portrait having a little conversation of their own. 

Ron and Harry rushed inside and grabbed the invisibility cloak and decided to spy on the two.

"Mal – err… Draco? Why are you being so nice to me?"

'Because I want to cause pain …' "Because you're just the most wonderful girl I've met in my whole entire life."

Ron watched the two and thought about how many girls he said that line to. "Liar." He mumbled under his breath. 

Draco heard him although he doubts that Hermione did. He decided to put his plan into action. Before Hermione could say anything he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow at potions."

**A/N:** I know it's kind of weird that she bumps into Malfoy a lot but … whatever. Btw I spelled Carnaval correctly. Carnaval is this winter festival they have in Quebec just before Lent. It's kind of like Mardi gras. They party for 11 days. Here is a song Sarah, my classmate, made for the cheering thingy we had at school. Sung to the tune of **Uh Huh by B2k**.

_Rions. Chantons. C'est le Carnaval._

_Carnaval ici à Saint-Ésprit_

_On aime jouer, danser, et fêter_

_On s'amuse beaucoup avec nos amis._

_On aime Bonhomme du Carnaval_

_Les gens disent « Vive ce festival »_

_Bienvenue tout le monde, aller à Saint-Ésprit_

_S'amuser cet événement_

**_Bridge :_**

_Tout le monde frappe les mains et frappe les pieds_

_Pour tous les jeux et activités_

_À voir Bonhomme et tous ses amis_

_Tu mets la gaieté dans la ville_

**_Refrain :_**

_(Bonhomme) C'est le temps de célébrer (Bonhomme)_

_C'est le carnaval d'hiver (Bonhomme)_

_C'est un très grand festival (Bonhomme)_

_Pour les gens, C'est Carnaval (Bonhomme)  _

Repeat 

Saint-Ésprit (Holy Spirit) is the name of my school. Also that my friend Stephanie, her uncle owns the shop Mirabelli. It's in Yorkdale mall. **Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers.** **Bold **for signed reviews and normal ones for anonymous reviews.

Kristina- thanks~!

**Vampire Goddess Kia**- Thanks too. 

**Caroline**- Sorry if you don't understand French. I put those lyrics for you to try to sing. If you don't want to it's ok.

**MiZ PuNk**- Yes your translation of the song was quite accurate. 

**HarshDecember**- I'm glad you know where I live … I already have gr7 seven stalkers. Another one wouldn't hurt. J/k.

Michee- thanks for reviewing my fic again ^_^

**Gladia**- Sure. I'll write more chapters.

**Icy Stormz**- Well I don't know if will end up as a DM/HG. I'm not really sure because my friend Jessica and I are writing this together. The first two chapter I've written but Jessica might change everything if I tell her to write the third chapter. I hope it's a D/H fic. I'll do my best to persuade my friend. 

**I'm glad you people like my story so far. **


	3. Cruel Intentions

False Face 

**By: GaiNax**

Before Hermione could say anything he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow at potions." Draco slowly walked away from Hermione wondering what Ron was thinking. He knew that Ron was going to say something, sooner or later. He walked quickly and hid behind the corner of the hall.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ron uncovered himself from under the invisibility cloak. "I CANNOT believe you actually let HIM kiss YOU! Are you mad? Are you crazy?"

"Yes I am mad, Ronald Weasley. I am mad at you for being so judgmental. I mean just because Draco has been mean in the past, doesn't mean that he is now. And yes I am crazy. Crazy about Draco Malfoy." Hermione said the last sentence dreamily and spun around on her heel like those lovesick teenyboppers. 

"And since when did you started calling him Draco?"

"Since we got to the compartment…"

"So you're saying that he's HB?" Ron was frustrated. He didn't want his enemy to be in the same room as his crush.

"Yeah. He really deserves the honor. He's so smart and handsome…"

Ron glared at Hermione and stomped his way back to the common room with Harry not far behind mumbling something about Draco being a humungous bighead. 

"Harry… I can't believe she likes him…" He paced around the room looking more and more nervous.

"And not you?"

"Well… yeah! Why not me? I mean, am I ugly? Am I too stupid for her to even consider going out with me? What does he have that I don't have… aside from money?"

"Well…I don't know. All I can say is that you've got a lot more going for you than Mr. I-am-better-than-thou. He's too arrogant and so is she. A relationship like that would never last."

"How'd you know? You've had less luck with women than I've had."

Harry ignored his friend and continued. "Just think … 2 people fighting constantly … well that only leads to break up." 

"They didn't look like they were fighting at all…"

"Ron … I'm going to bed." Harry headed to his dorm and didn't bother waiting for Ron.

'How could she like him? The one who calls her a mudblood all the time, the one who hexed her teeth and her hair, the one who hates us and the one who's in Slytherin?' Ron paced around the common room. He knew that he couldn't compete with Draco's money and looks but he always thought personality is the quality that counted. 'Why can't he leave one girl for me? He can have all the girls in Hogwarts but why did he have to pick Hermione?' He banged his fists on the wall really hard. Any harder and he would've waken everyone in Gryffindor who are sleeping. He looked at his watch and decided to go to bed at last.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room…

"Listen up everyone! I've got something to tell you …"

"That you're in love with me?" It was Pansy who spoke up.

Draco scoffed. "No …  Anyways on to my news…" He walked over to the middle of the common room. "The mudblood is in love with me!"

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. One of the Slytherin 7th years spoke up… "How's that possible?"

"Well you see, my dear naïve friend, I pretended to show some interest in her and well, she's so gullible that she believed me. Don't worry; I'm not going to be nice forever. Once I get bored of making the weasel mad, I'll revert back to my Slytherin ways." That wasn't the only reason he is doing this. The other reason would be that pug faced girl standing next to him. "That means I can't be seen near you, Pansy, for a while…"

"Aww Draco, you're no fun." She pouted and walked away. 

"Right… Everyone go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. Pretend that you, as in all of you, do not know anything at all." 'Not that it makes any difference.' Draco walked over to his bed and lays there for a while. He kind of felt guilty that he was using Hermione for his sick purposes. She didn't do anything to him and yet she gets hurt in the process of making Weasley mad. He shrugged off his feelings; 'she deserves it … for being smarter than me' and he fell asleep. 

Hermione walked into the Great Hall in the morning hoping to see Draco again but instead she was greeted by a bunch of Slytherins laughing and pointing at her. Draco was telling them to stop incase she might suspect something but Hermione misinterpreted it for 'caring'. She thought that he actually cares about her enough to stop his fellow Slytherins to stop laughing at her. 

"Stop it!" Draco sneered. "You're going to blow my cover. If my plan doesn't work I'll kill you all one by one … no actually you lot don't deserve to be killed, you all shall be tortured until you die. Now hush up."

The whole Slytherin table quieted down after Draco threatened them. 

"Look Ron, maybe Draco does care for me." She sat next to Ron who had his head buried in his hands. "If he ever tries to hurt me, you'll be the first one to know and you'll have the honors of beating him up, ok? But until that happens, let me be happy."

"I still think that you're doing a foolish thing." Before Ron went to sleep last night, he had overheard Hermione telling Ginny that she was planning on asking Draco to be her boyfriend. Of course Ron tried the subtle approach on the subject calling it a 'foolish thing'.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. The vent in Ginny's dorm is connected to mine so obviously I heard. And I know. I can't believe you weren't planning on telling Harry or me until it was too late to stop you. I can't believe you'd go so far as to lying to us." 

"So that's how you know all those secrets I have … I'm telling …" Ginny overheard Ron and Hermione's conversation and wanted to be part of it. 

"Shut up Ginny, I'm talking to Hermione." Ron pushed his little sister away and continued conversing with Hermione. 

Hermione stared into his eyes uneasily. "I wasn't going to lie to you or Harry."

"But you were going to keep something hidden from us. That is so selfish of you."

"You're the one who's being selfish, Ronald." Hermione was about to leave but Ron grabbed her arm tightly. 

"You're not leaving until we're finished." 

"Ron you're hurting me!" She tried to pull away but Ron was too strong for her. 

"I suggest you leave her alone." Draco grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shoved him to the wall. 'My plan is working like clockwork' smirked Draco. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione hugged Draco tightly, planning never ever to let go. "Yeah." She laid her head on his chest and cried softly ignoring the murmurs of the people staring at them. 'I don't care what people think as long as I'm with Draco.' Hermione smiled then frowned when she realized that her first subject was Transfiguration and she didn't have it with the Slytherins. "I don't want to go to class."

"That's a first." Draco chuckled. 'My plan is working better than I thought it would.' He smiled and hugged Hermione tightly. "Anyways, I have to go to class. I'll see you at potions." He quickly pushed her away and walked out of the Great Hall.

'I think I'm in love.' Hermione sighed and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. A couple of students asked her if she was crazy but she gave them the same reply she told Ron. "Yes, I am crazy… I am crazy about Draco Malfoy." 

All the girls, in all houses, except Slytherin, envied her. Not because she was beautiful or smart since there are a couple of females who are much prettier than her but they envied her because Draco Malfoy paid attention to her. He even comforted her in her time of need. But that wasn't the reaction of the boys. They didn't envy Malfoy, I mean they like Hermione but not in that way. They always see her as their sister or a person who they could ask for help in their homework, nothing more. The boys were worried about Hermione. For all they know, Malfoy could've given Hermione a love potion or used the Imperius curse on her. 

Hermione finally escaped the interrogations when she went back to her room. She needed to get her things for class and later on she'd have to pack her things to move into the Head Common Room. As she reached for her Transfigurations textbook, Pigwideon flew into her room with a piece of parchment tied to its legs. Hermione untied the parchment from the owl's leg and fed it some crackers she had on her bedside table. The letter read:

Dear Hermione,

            I'm sorry for what I've done. I really regretted everything I said to you. Please forgive me. I know that I cannot make decisions for you but please listen to me. Draco Malfoy is bad news and you'll only end up hurt in the end. I distinctly remember what you said about me being the first one to beat him up if he ever harms you and you better mean it. I want to be friends with you again. The only reason I was acting like this was because I love you and I was jealous. You were paying more attention to the ferret than me. Please forgive me Hermione. 

 With Love,

Ronald Weasley

She folded up the piece of parchment and placed it into her pocket. "I'm sorry too, Ron." She quickly shoved the book into her bag and walked out of the common room in search for Ron. "Ron! Where are you?"

"Here." Ron was already on his was to Transfiguration. 

"I just want to say that I forgive you and … I'm sorry for not paying any attention to you or Harry." She dropped her bag on the floor and hugged Ron tightly. "Ron… I love you too but not in that way." She whispered into his ear. "Please forgive me." Ron nodded and hugged her back.

Draco was on his way to Charms class and saw Ron and Hermione hugging each other. He didn't feel jealous but he felt angry. 'My plan failed.' He thought. He needed to do something else. He walked over to the two with his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Hi Draco!" Hermione pulled away from Ron and smiled cheerfully at Draco.

Draco pulled out a silver chain with a dragon on it, courtesy of Andréa. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" He looked over at Ron who's turning really red. 

She looked as shock as ever. She wanted to be the one to ask but she was glad he did. "Of course!" She smiled. "But I think Ron and I should go, we're going to be late for class. See you tonight." Hermione pulled Ron's hand towards Transfiguration class. 

"See you tonight?" Ron raised one eyebrow at Hermione. 

"We live together. It's nothing." 

Ron nodded and walked into class. He suddenly remembered they had a meeting with Dumbledore tonight about the 'plan' to capture Voldemort. He was going to say something to Hermione but he didn't. He wanted to see where her loyalties lie. If she was a really determined student she would show up but if she doesn't show up, well … 'she's going to have a stern lecture from me, for once.' Ron grimaced. 

The day went slowly for Hermione. She was hoping to see Draco in her classes but the only classes she had with Slytherin was Potions and Care of Magical Creatures and those were tomorrow. She hurried to her room and grabbed her things. She was going to move into the Head Common Room a bit early to surprise Draco. It was located on the fifth floor. She saw a portrait of the founders and stood in front of it. She tried to remember the password she was given last night. "Starlight?" The portrait didn't budge. "Star bright?" The portrait remained stationary. 'Hm… what was the password again?'

"All that a man achieves and all that he fails to achieve is the direct result of his own thoughts."

Hermione turned around and saw Draco grinning at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Different people interpret quotes differently. In my opinion it means that you have too many things on your mind therefore you fail to remember the right password. Am I correct?"

"Hmmm… perhaps. Just tell me the password already!"

"Does your thoughts include a certain Gryffindor … named Ron Weasley?"

"Maybe! If you want to stay in this relationship with me I suggest you tell me the password to our dorm right now!"

"Calm down! The password is stardust!" The portrait swung open, revealing a very nicely furnished room. The common room was designed to accommodate both a Gryffindor and a Slytherin student. The chairs were red velvet and so was the carpeting whilst the athmosphere felt like in was in a dungeon, just like the Slytherin common room. There were three doors. Obviously 2 of them led to their bedrooms. The third one was for the bathroom. 

"Beautiful…"

Hermione forgot that Draco was with her. "I agree, this is a beautiful place."

"No, I meant you, Hermione." Draco walked towards her and looked into her Hazel eyes. "I want what's best for you."

Hermione nodded, not fully understanding what he meant by that.

"And a few minutes ago, you seem engrossed in your thoughts. You seem too distracted and I fear that it might deter your performance academically." 

"What?"

"Stop thinking about Ron. You'll do badly in school if you keep thinking about him." Draco held her hands tightly. "I want you to promise me that you'll never ever talk to Ron or Harry or any of the Gryffindors ever again."

Hermione nodded. She didn't want to lose Draco. She wanted his approval so badly. And she knew she wouldn't get it if she said no. 'Ron will understand…' she thought. "I promise." 

'This is a great plan … and this time, it'll work.' Draco laughed. Not out loud of course. 'She's like putty in my fingers…' He wrapped his arms Hermione, smiling at her fakely, and hoping that nothing would ruin his perfect plan. Hermione looked at the time and realized she needed to do something. She wanted to attend the meeting but she didn't want Draco to get angry. She rushed to her room and decided to tell them that she wasn't going to show up.

Ron and Harry were in the Headmaster's office, waiting for Hermione.

"She'll be here…" Harry kept saying. But it has been 3 hours and she still didn't show up. A white tawny owl tapped at the window. Harry recognized who's it was. He opened the window and untied the parchment from the owl's leg. "She's not going to show."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I think you 2 should head back to the common room, we'll continue this tomorrow." 

Ron nodded and stormed out of the Head Master's room without even waiting for Harry. 'What's wrong with you Hermione? You made us wait for you for 3 hours and you didn't show up. I thought you were more responsible than that.' 

**A/N:** What do you think Ron would say to Hermione? I wrote this chapter since Jessica said she was too busy to help me write anymore. Tell me what you think of my story so far. 


	4. First Time For Everything

False Face 

**By: GaiNax**

Ron nodded and stormed out of the Head Master's room without even waiting for Harry. 'What's wrong with you Hermione? You made us wait for you for 3 hours and you didn't show up. I thought you were more responsible than that.'

The first subject they had today was Potions. Hermione walked in the dungeon expecting Ron to scream at her but she was wrong. She was very wrong indeed. Ron was there, sitting with a group of Gryffindors _and Slytherins_, looking normal. Except normally, Ron wouldn't speak to Slytherins. Hermione, being curious, she walked up to the group to see what was going on.

Ron was holding a picture of Hermione as a cat. He remembered that he took a picture of Hermione in their second year without her knowing. It was during the time they wanted to spy on Malfoy so they decided to use the Poly Juice potion to trick Malfoy into telling his secrets to them. Of course they needed something from the person they were going to impersonate. Unfortunately for Hermione, she had picked off cat hair from that girl instead of actually hair. 'Serves her right!' thought Ron. 

"Where'd you get that?"

"I took a picture of you with a spy cam I got from Fred and George. Never thought the wizarding community had technology like this?" 

"What are you doing, flaunting it around like that! I could get into trouble! Imagine what professor Snape would say!"

"Indeed." Hermione turned around to see a very angry looking Snape. "So it has been you who stole my potion ingredients back in your 2nd year."

Hermione nodded.

"Well this is really out of character for me but I'll let you go _this_ time. I'm not feeling well today! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS." Snape walked to the front of the class and started writing the potion ingredients on the board.

"You're lucky he's feeling sick today." Ron sneered. "What happened to you last night? You were _supposed_ to meet us at Dumbledore's office." He looked at her in anticipation. 'What kind of pathetic excuse is she going to make up?' he thought. "Well?"

"I was with Draco."

Ron winced upon hearing his name. "Very well. I guess he's more important than defeating you-know-who." 

"Voldemort? Of course nothing is more important defeating Voldemort, it's just that I … forgot."

"You certainly didn't forget 3 hours later when you owled me that you weren't coming." He scoffed and returned to his potion. He started slicing everything in front of him. He even sliced the newt's eyeball, which he wasn't supposed to do.

"What are you doing Ron! You sliced the eyeball. How stupid are you?" Hermione didn't realize she screamed the last part a bit too loud until she noticed the whole class looking at her. 

"I'm stupid eh? Probably not even smart enough for the likes of you mudbloods?" The whole class stared at Ron in shock when he said the last word. Even the Slytherins had their mouths wide open. Hermione looked at Ron in disgust and shook her head. "How could you?" She stood up and left the dungeon as fast as she could. Even Snape didn't intervene. 

However, a Slytherin student followed her. 

"What's wrong with you Hermione? I told you not to talk to any bloody Gryffindors and what do you do? You started a fight with that weasel. He's not worth your time, damn it!" Draco grabbed her arm tightly. "I will not tolerate any Gryffindor lovers."

"You're such a hypocrite! What am I then, if not a Gryffindor? Either that or you probably don't even love me."

"Of course I don't love you!"

Those words stung. "If you don't love me then why are you wasting your time and mine?" 

Draco realized that his answer would be a crucial part of his plan. "I never said I loved you, but I like you. I like you enough to leave Snape's potion class to see what was going on. You promised me that you wouldn't talk to any of the Gryffindors and you did. How am I supposed to trust you now?" 

"This is not about trust! It's about _you_ telling _me_ what to do … plus you don't even love me." 

"So what if I don't love you? It's not like you do! You know at first I thought I was the one using you but you're the one using me!"

"How?"

"I know you like Ron and he feels the same way about you. Of course I, the annoying prat that I am, came and started pretending to like you. But now that I realize it, you're the one using me for your own gains. You're allowing me to use you to get Ron jealous. Face it, we're both using each other and you know it." 'Wow, that was quite a mouthful.' Draco thought. He was quite shocked at himself for actually telling the truth. Now that was a first. He looked back at Hermione who was now looking at the floor in shame. "So what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Perfect … or so everyone thought." 

Hermione hugged herself, like a lost little girl, not knowing what to do. 'He's right. I didn't realize it too. I never did have feelings for him. I just wanted Ron to get jealous so he'd pay more attention to me.' This was also the first time she freely admitted to herself that Draco was right. "Dr – Malfoy … I'm sorry for using you. I just want Ron so badly."

"You know this would've turned out funny except the joke was on me the whole time eh? We we're both using each other. I never thought it'd hurt this much. You know I actually thought you cared for me. Ha! Who was I fooling? Anyways, next time you want to make your precious weasel jealous, ask for permission."

"I won't do it again. Besides, I guess it's back to being the lone genius that I am. Ron and Harry probably wouldn't talk to me after last night. Just forget any of this happened."

"No actually I can't and neither will you, if you know what's good for you."

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Hermione looked into his eyes but she couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment. He seems so blank. "What?"

"Just pretend we're going out or something. I seriously do not want that pug face Pansy girl following me around school again." 

"Why should I help you?"

"This way we both get what we want. You can make the weasel jealous and I get peace."

"Really? You'd do this for me?"

Draco scoffed. "No I'm doing _this_ for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to class before Snape gets mad."

"Snape will never get mad at you. He's so biased." She looked into his eyes waiting for a reaction.

"You're right… let's hang around the halls and let someone catch us out of class. What a great idea, Granger!" 

"No need to be sarcastic." She walked towards the dungeon and then the bell rang. "Great … just great. I walked back for no apparent reason!"

Draco held Hermione by the waist and whispered in her ear. "We'll find out if people will believe that we're going out." They waited outside for people to come out of the classroom. One by one people looked at the so-called couple in confusion. Draco smiled. "It seems my plan err… our plan is working perfectly fine." They both waited in front of the room until Ron came out. He looked rather tense. Ron was clutching his hand-me-down cauldron rather tightly.

Snape noticed Ron's facial expression change from happy (for being dismissed from class) to surprise then dread. He was curious about it. Snape peered through his door, far enough to see Hermione in Draco's arms. He leaned on his desk for balance. 

He finally got over the initial shock and was furious. "Get to your classes! And as for you Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, 5 points off from each house for showing affection in the hall ways." 

Ron smiled. 

"But sir…" Draco stuttered. "I'm sure you could overlook this one time…" 

"I don't think so. Now if you don't leave, you two will get detention." 

Draco was shocked. 'That is definitely out of character for him even if he did feel sick.' This is the first time he felt like punching his favorite teacher… make that ex-favorite teacher. Draco glared at Ron who was looking smug. 'Stupid weasel.'

"C'mon Draco, let's go." Hermione took Draco's hand and pulled him up the stairs. She turned back and saw how hurt Ron looked. 'Well he deserved it for calling me a mudblood. Him, of all people.' She tried to fight the tears forming in her eyes but it was too late. She started crying. "I hate Ron."

"… Is this part of the plan?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. I seriously don't know."

"Wow, you … Hermione Granger … not know something… this is a first."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment. "I mean I don't know how I feel. I lov- err… well I want Ron but he's being really rude and he called me a –" It pained her to say it … but she did. "- mudblood." 

Draco cringed at the word. He was used to saying it over and over again but hearing a muggle born witch say it was kind of weird. "Hermione…" He thought of what he was going to say to her. "He doesn't deserve you…" He cleared his throat. It was hard for him to find the right words to comfort her. "I don't like you or anything but I don't think that he should've called you that. I mean, it's perfectly OK for me to call you that-"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "Perfectly OK?"

"No, it's not OK for me to call you that but it's more understandable if it came out of my mouth instead of the weasel. Don't you agree? I haven't 'hung' out with your little clique but he's part of it. He should learn not to say things like that if he still wants you to keep going his homework." 

She smiled. "Right." She still wasn't sure of her feelings but she did agree with him. 'Ron shouldn't have said that.' 

Hermione said goodbye to Draco and headed for Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws. One thing she can count on is Ron's stupidity and laziness. There's one subject that she always count on to not have a lot of 'annoying' people, arithmancy. Ron wouldn't dare step in that class for he has no interest in numbers also he didn't want to bother with subjects that Aurors didn't need. "If only he knew how interesting this class is…" she mused as she entered the classroom. 'Pity only a few realize it.' She was the only Gryffindor who took this class and there were only 6 Ravenclaws. There were only 7 people in her class, she included. 

She was seated in the front row of the class but she seems to have a hard time concentrating. Since the arithmancy classroom is located on the second floor, the room had windows. She was distracted by the sun shining on her face. Her concentration was more focused on what happened earlier. Her plan. 'I hope Ron realizes that he loves me and tells me soon because I don't want to be with Malfoy anymore than I have to.' She rested her chin on her hands and looked out the window. '…But then again, hanging out with the most desirable guy would do my rep some good.' She smiled and continued to think about what people would say if they found out she was going out with Draco. She already knew the reaction of the student body and professor Snape 'but what about the other teachers and … Lucius Malfoy.' She laughed out loud when she imagined Draco getting a howler from his father.

"Miss Granger? Are you OK?" Professor Vector looked at Hermione with a worried expression. "You haven't raised your hand today, is everything alright?"

Hermione nodded meekly and stood up as soon as she heard the bell rang. "I can't believe it was 40 minutes already…"

"Head for the Great Hall!" someone screamed.

Hermione realized that it wasn't the dismissal bell. It was a bell that was rung when they needed an urgent meeting in the Great Hall. 'What's happening?' She quickly ran to the Great Hall. It was quite difficult since everyone else was doing the same thing. There was a lot of pushing and shoving. Hermione lost her balance when she was going down the stairs (more like pushed around) and fell. No one noticed due to panic. 

She was lying on the ground floor with her head bleeding. She has lost conscious since a bunch of people's feet stepped on her. You could even see the footprints on her French cut blouse. No one noticed her.  

**A/N:** Why did I put the cat picture scene? Why, indeed. Well I put that scene is because I had nothing to write and I wanted to show that Snape was OOC. It was the first time he ever let a Gryffindor go without punishing them. Notice the word _first time_. This chapter's title is _First Time For Everything_ therefore lots of first time, a bit OOC things happening. Also, what was the point of this chapter? Well I wanted to let all the readers know that this isn't only a Draco/Hermione fic that has things going all normal and everything. I mean Voldemort isn't defeated yet so I wanted to cause a bit of panic in Hogwarts with the emergency meeting in the Great Hall. You could easily guess that it has something to do with you-know-who. Anyways I just want to recommend this fanfic called Slytherin Rising. Search for it. It's an awesome fanfic. 

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! 


End file.
